


Beaches

by Birdgirl90



Series: Ocelhira [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, little bit of language, ocelhira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p>
<p>“Fic prompt. Ship : Ocelhira, Theme : Vacations (because it's summer) What : Hot guys on beach, some touching happened and something like that. It can be fluff :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, lovely readers! :)  
> This fic comes from a prompt I got on Tumblr.  
> I don't write much Ocelhira, so this is great practice for me, and I had a lot of fun with it.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~Birdie

“I keep telling you, Miller, you’re going to burn.”

Kaz doesn’t open his eyes.  “What’s it to you, Ocelot?” he mutters, the bite in his voice softer than it would be if they were inside. 

They’ve been granted shore leave for a few days and somehow both of them ended up here, on a sunny beach off the coast of Africa.  Kaz nearly had a fit when he found out that he’d be sharing his precious few days off with the Russian cowboy, but Venom had insisted with a glimmer in that blue eye of his that it would be fine and he would, in fact, survive.  Kaz had just growled and stalked off, crutch echoing in the metal hallway.

But Venom was right. The trip is more enjoyable that Kaz expected.  He can’t get enough of the sun, of the warmth of it compared to the constant chill of Mother Base, and the reprieve from paperwork is a godsend.  Let someone else deal with the budget for once.  Ocelot has even left him alone for the most part, avoiding the water and sand, which suits Kaz just fine.  

He’s been avoiding the beach, that is, until today.

Ocelot stands next to Kaz, looking down at the blond as he lays on his towel.  Kaz finally cracks his eyes open to squint at him from behind his aviators.  His eyes haven’t been the same since the Skull Unit attacked what feels like an eternity ago, and the sunlight here aggravates them; he really doesn’t mind, though, as he’s mostly been napping outside anyway.  He can make out the silhouette of the lanky man but not much more, so he closes his eyes again.

“Too much sun can lead to nasty sunburns,” Ocelot says.  He pauses.  “I’d rather not hear you whine about it, especially when you know I’m right.”

Kaz snorts.   “The only thing you’re ever right about is how many reports it takes to piss me off.”

“You might as well let me help,” Ocelot says lightly as if he didn’t hear that last jab.  “Roll over.”

Kaz sighs, knowing full well Ocelot is right about this.  He really does burn and it really is a bitch.  He rolls on his stomach, eyes still closed.

“Fine.”

Ocelot chuckles and Kaz begins to regret his decision.  But as soon as the surprisingly gentle hands start rubbing the lotion into his tight back muscles, he sighs.  It feels so good to have someone...touch him.  He can’t remember the last time anyone has placed hands on him like this - careful, gentle, almost...lovingly.  Kaz lays his forehead in the folded crook of his remaining arm, trying to push the thought from his mind.  Ocelot straddles his back, rubbing and working on knots he didn’t realize he had, the only noise coming from the waves on the shore.  Kaz feels warm and he hates it as the other man leans down.  He shivers.

“You can’t run from this forever, Miller,” Ocelot breathes in his ear as he adds extra sunscreen to his shoulders.  “You know it as well as I.”

They’ve orbited around each other for so long, dancing a tango of antagonistic jabs and light banter.  Two steps forward, one step back, turn and repeat.  But now, as Ocelot runs his ungloved hands along Kaz’s back, the lotion cool in the hot sun, they both realize they can’t keep the charade up.  Kaz feels it, feels the slow burn he’s tried so hard to deny under lies of frustration and anger.  He takes a deep breath.

Ocelot pauses, waiting.  He leans down again, and Kaz feels the lightest touch of lips on his neck.  It’s too much.  This is it.  Ocelot’s right, though Kaz will never admit it, even on his deathbed.  Instead, he rolls, pushing the slender man into the towel with a surprising strength he forgot he had.  Ocelot grins at him, face to face on their sides, a cheshire cat with a teasing smirk.  Kaz never realized how graceful he is, how long his fingers are as they cup his face and brush a slow thumb over his lower lip, how clear and sharp yet playful his grey eyes are.  It’s nearly too much.

“Fuck you,” Kaz growls before capturing the other man’s lips in his own chapped ones.

The kiss isn’t gentle, rather a fight between two conflicting forces, a whirlwind of need and desire, battling for dominance.  He’s faintly aware of Ocelot running hands through his hair, and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.  His mouth fills with those peppermint candies the cat’s so fond of, Ocelot’s moustache tickling as he matches Kaz move for move, small sighs escaping him that Kaz swallows as if they are his last breath.  At last, they break apart, swollen lips and breathless.

“Please do,” Ocelot says with that ever present smirk he reserves just for Kaz.  

Kaz finds himself grinning for a moment.  He can’t remember the last time his chest has been this light, the last time his pulse rang in his ears and a slow heat grew in his body.  Maybe he was wrong.  Maybe they really aren’t two opposite sides of a coin, one winning while the other loses, but rather the same.  But whether they’re winning or losing at this point, Kaz doesn’t know.  He isn’t sure he cares.  After all, the sun is warm for once and for the first time in so long, so is he.

“Happily,” Kaz says with a smirk of his own and a quirked eyebrow, “if you stop purposely finding excuses to add to my work load.  I swear to god, you can sign off on all those kitchen complaints and you know it.”

“Come now, Miller,” Ocelot purrs.  “How else is your handwriting going to get better?”

Kaz lets out an exasperated sigh and pushes on the lean cat’s chest as he rolls on his back, closing his eyes behind his aviators.

“Again, fuck you.”

Ocelot just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Birdie


End file.
